mrrogersneighborhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 (1968)
Mr. Rogers 1st Began Production from February 19, 1968. Episodes Episode 23 Rogers discusses the use of eyeglasses. Henrietta also receives glasses. * Aired on March 20, 1968. Episode 24 Rogers has his eyes examined. King Friday wants Donkey Hodie's windmill to be built somewhere else. * Aired on March 21, 1968. Episode 25 Lady Aberlin, X and Henrietta bring housewarming gifts for Donkey Hodie at his unseen home. * Aired on March 22, 1968. Episode 26 Rogers discusses growing and changes a doll' diapers. Nurse Miller also assures Tadpole Frogg he is growing at just the right pace. * Aired on March 25, 1968. Episode 27 Rogers makes a toy bed and pretends to make a doll sleep in it. Lady Elaine also wants Edgar Cooke's pillow. * Aired on March 26, 1968. Episode 28 After he locks his pillow in a safe, Edgar Cooke expresses his different feelings. Lady Elaine Fairchilde finds her special toy, which is a boomerang. * Aired on March 27, 1968. Episode 29 Rogers demonstrates the use of a loom and sees them being operated by Nantucket weavers. * Aired on March 28, 1968. Episode 30 After Rogers demonstrates the use of violins and violas, he invites Michael Grebanier to play his cello. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Lady Elaine makes a new boomerang trick which is turning everything upside down. * Aired on March 29, 1968. Episode 31 (Red Monster)edit Rogers discusses wild animals and Mr. McFeely brings in a Mexican parakeet. * Aired on April 1, 1968. Episode 32 (Red Monster)edit Rogers puts on various masks to prove he doesn't change when he puts one on. The Neighborhood of Make-Believe is trying to trace out what is believed to be a red monster. * Aired on April 2, 1968. Episode 33 (Red Monster)edit Rogers gives some oranges to the members of a ballet company that is set perform "The Sad Monster Ballet". * Aired on April 3, 1968. Episode 34 (Red Monster)edit Rogers plays music by blowing across bottles of water. Mr. McDonald also makes a visit to play a section of Die Miestersinger. The Neighborhood of Make-Believe summons Digger Digorum to search for the mysterious red monster. * Aired on April 4, 1968. Episode 35 (Red Monster)edit Rogers and Chef Brockett make their own tunnels from what is around them. The Neighborhood of Make-Believe finally concludes no red monsters are in the tunnels. * Aired on April 5, 1968. Episode 36edit Digger Digorum bears gifts as he leaves the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. * Aired on April 8, 1968. Episode 37edit Outside the Television house, Peggy Lipschutz draws with chalk while Vivian Richman's song plays. * Aired on April 9, 1968. Episode 38edit Rogers demonstrates exercises by using the handlebars from an exercise machine. Sara Saturday, who had been frightened a week earlier by the monster, is also welcomed to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. * Aired on April 10, 1968. * Sara Saturday is introduced in this episode. Episode 39edit The Neighborhood of Make-Believe is preparing to hold a reception party for Sara Saturday. Handyman Negri goes to a men's fashion show at the Museum-Go-Round so he can find the perfect outfit for the reception. * Aired on April 11, 1968. Episode 40edit The reception party for Sara Saturday takes place. * Aired on April 12, 1968. Episode 41edit Corny, X and Henrietta have various actions to the rain in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. * Aired on April 15, 1968. Episode 42edit Lady Aberlin gives X the scarf that she had promised for him. In turn, X gives her a walnut, and she takes it to the new trading tower that Grandpère has established. * Aired on April 16, 1968. Episode 43edit John Reardon appears for the first time. King Friday asks him to make an opera, and Reardon gets started on it right away. * Aired on April 17, 1968. Episode 44edit Reardon holds auditions for his opera while Mrs. Frogg provides the costumes. Sara Saturday also has to babysit during the opera so Henrietta decides to be a babysitter in the opera. * Aired on April 18, 1968. Episode 45edit During Reardon's opera, Lady Aberlin hires henrietta to look after Donkey Hodie. * Aired on April 19, 1968. * This is the first opera within the Mister Rogers' Neighborhood series. Episode 46edit Rogers gets a haircut while discussing with the barber how it doesn't hurt. The same barber also cuts Corny's hair. * Aired on April 22, 1968. Episode 47edit Marion and Nicholas Petrov visit the Neighborhood of Make-Believe dressed up as both X the Owl and Henrietta Pussycat. They dance in both costumes and in leotards. * Aired on April 23, 1968. Episode 48edit Chef Brockett, who is in apple-giving mood, gives apples, applesauce and apple juice. * Aired on April 24, 1968. Episode 49edit Rogers uses drinking straws to demonstrate the use of blowing soap bubbles. Mrs. Rubin also shows paintings that were all done with straws. * Aired on April 25, 1968. Episode 50edit Mr. McFeely brings over a battery operated steam shovel. Dr. Marchl enjoys Grand-père's machine because it responds to all French words. Marchl then talks with Henrietta and X about the way boys and girls do things differently. * Aired on April 26, 1968. Episode 51edit Mime Walker pantomimes Goldilocks and the Three Bears as Grandpère tells the story. Rogers also gets to see a real trained bear. * Aired on April 29, 1968. Episode 52edit In the Television home, Katie Lewin tells Rogers how puzzles are made. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Handyman Negri and Daniel organize their own play retitled as "Benjamin Franklin and the Three Bears" at the request of X. * Aired on April 30, 1968. Episode 53edit Rogers discusses Benjamin Franklin and reads about Franklin as a boy. The Neighborhood of Make-Believe expands their play into becoming "Goldilocks, Benjamin Franklin, and the Three Bears". * Aired on May 1, 1968. Episode 54edit Alder demonstrates how heat causes things to change. X prints signs to advertise the play. King Friday wants a part in it and the title is expanded to "King Friday, Goldilocks, Benjamin Franklin and the three bears". * Aired on May 2, 1968. Episode 55edit The Neighborhood of Make-Believe stages the play "King Friday, Goldilocks, Benjamin Franklin and the three bears". * Aired on May 3, 1968. Episode 56edit Rogers brings in a basket of vegetables. Chef Brockett also shows cooked vegetables to both Rogers and the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. * Aired on May 6, 1968. Episode 57edit Rogers discusses rabbits. Henrietta gets cheered up by a familiar face. * Aired on May 7, 1968. Episode 58edit Rogers talks about the arrival of a new baby. Meanwhile, Corny is too busy to spend a lot of time with Joey Hollingsworth. King Friday is also unwilling to give too much time either. * Aired on May 8, 1968. Episode 59edit Rogers demonstrates the use of three tools, a hacksaw, a hammer, and a screwdriver. Handyman Negri also fixes Rogers' sink. Tadpole Frogg expresses his sadness for thinking he had broken a fountain. * Aired on May 9, 1968. Episode 60edit Rogers demonstrates using a clown marionette. A dance recital is prepared in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. King Friday tries to blunt the dance rehearsal by forbidding applause and moving the start time forward, so he can woo Sara Saturday. * Aired on May 10, 1968. Episode 61edit Rogers makes mud pies and a dam. Professor Fitzpatrick illustrates the difference between a calm sea and a rough sea. Corny and Joey Hollingsworth dig a well for which Hollingsworth is assigned to sell rockers. * Aired on May 13, 1968. Episode 62edit With pipes now carrying water into Corny's factory, Corny sends a water-filled goblet and cup to King Friday. * Aired on May 14, 1968. Episode 63edit Rogers warms some wiener buns in his oven so that Chef Brockett and Mr. McFeely can enjoy them. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, everyone has turned their attention on the fire that has completely burned down Corny's factory. * Aired on May 15, 1968. Episode 64edit Rogers discusses firemen. He also puts on a fireman's outfit. The Neighborhood of Make-Believe gets right to work, rebuilding Corny's factory. * Aired on May 16, 1968. Episode 65edit Lady Aberlin, Handyman Negri, and X rebuild all of Corny's factory. Everyone donates something to help, including King Friday. * Aired on May 17, 1968. Episode 66edit Rogers dictates how all toys do what you want them to do. His son, John, also makes his first appearance on the show to play with model antique cars. Meanwhile, at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Corny's newly-rebuilt factory offers to help Mime Walker in his go-cart play-act. * Aired on May 20, 1968. Episode 67edit King Friday is ready to dedicate the new factory, but Lady Elaine senses he is afraid of elevators. This changes some of the dedication. * Aired on May 21, 1968. Episode 68edit Rogers attends a dance class taught by Miss Nelson and Bruce of Dimension 5 records, and is introduced to Bruce's "musical computer". * Aired on May 22, 1968. Episode 69edit Donkey Hodie has had no visitors at his unseen home and wants some to come. * Aired on May 23, 1968. Episode 70edit Everyone travels from the Neighborhood of Make-Believe to the unseen home so that Donkey Hodie can get visitors all day long. * Aired on May 24, 1968. Episode 71edit Rogers brushes his teeth in the kitchen sink. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Mr. McFeely brings Donkey Hodie some mouthwash, while Sara Saturday returns to the Castle for a dance recital. * Aired on May 27, 1968. Episode 72edit King Friday and Handyman Negri take up a campaign against littering in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. * Aired on May 28, 1968. Episode 73edit Lady Elaine is derided for throwing litter around as a protest. What she really has wanted is one of Chef Brockett's cookies. * Aired on May 29, 1968. Episode 74edit Major Smith gives King Friday a citation to start the Neighborhood of Make-Believe clean-up campaign. * Aired on May 30, 1968. Episode 75edit Lady Aberlin dresses up as X so she can welcome Miss Emille, who has been ill for some time. * Aired on May 31, 1968. Episode 76edit Dr. Marchl gets opinions from Corny, Mrs. Frogg, and Lady Aberlin. She is trying to cheer up King Friday, who has been missing Sara Saturday. * Aired on June 3, 1968. Episode 77edit Lady Aberlin enlists several teenagers to try and entertain King Friday. * Aired on June 4, 1968. Episode 78edit Handyman Negri is making a list for King Friday. At his instructions, Negri writes "Sara Saturday" on the S page and agrees that he will call her within a day. * Aired on June 5, 1968. Episode 79edit King Friday gets advice on how to contact Sara Saturday. Once she is reached, Sara invites him to visit her at her home. * Aired on June 6, 1968. Episode 80edit For a while, King Friday has been reluctant to see Sara Saturday outside the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. He finally comes to a decision on this. * Aired on June 7, 1968. Episode 81edit John Reardon pretends to be a mailman while he visits the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. He sends a note that King Friday and Edgar Cooke are staying with Sara Saturday a few extra days. Lady Elaine, meanwhile, wants to set up a campsite at the Castle garden. * Aired on June 10, 1968. Episode 82edit Hugh Wright sets up a tent both outside Rogers' television house and in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. Lady Elaine is using the tents as the centerpiece for her upcoming opera. * Aired on June 11, 1968. Episode 83edit Lady Elaine is beginning to develop her own opera, but Reardon has no idea what kind she is making with camping equipment. At lady Elaine's behest, he gets his own covered wagon. * Aired on June 12, 1968. Episode 84edit Lady Elaine is a campsite owner in the opera and is not pleased with some guests that appear. * Aired on June 13, 1968. Episode 85edit After he brings in a kitten, Rogers and Miss Emile reflect on one of Vija Vetra's dances. * Aired on June 14, 1968. Episode 86edit Lady Elaine won't remove the tents from the castle garden, so Handyman Negri dresses as a great crested grebe to try and scare her away. * Aired on June 17, 1968. Episode 87edit Rogers has got a new aquarium. His first fish to go in it are two catfish. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Lady Aberlin tries to remove the tents from the Castle garden. * Aired on June 18, 1968. Episode 88edit Mr. McFeely brings two piglets into the television house. A visitor to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe coaxes Lady Elaine to move her tents to Someplace Else. * Aired on June 19, 1968. Episode 89edit Having been away for a while, King Friday returns to the neighborhood bearing gifts. * Aired on June 20, 1968. Episode 90edit King Friday announces that everyone will get a big surprise next week. * Aired on June 21, 1968. Episode 91edit Rogers builds a wood frame. Handyman Negri is building a new balcony on the castle. * Aired on June 24, 1968. Episode 92edit Rogers and Mr. McFeely take care of two ducks that have wondered onto the porch before seeing the Vagabond Marionettes' production of Rumpelstiltskin. * Aired on June 25, 1968. Episode 93edit A special guest is supposed to enter the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. Lady Aberlin takes Lady Elaine's boomerang. But the guest's identity remains a secret, and in her frustration Lady Aberlin accidentally turns King Friday upside down. * Aired on June 26, 1968. Episode 94edit Lady Aberlin pantomimes the growth of a plant in the television house. She also presents a flower arrangement for Sara Saturday, who is revealed to be the special guest. * Aired on June 27, 1968. Episode 95edit King Friday prepares Sara Saturday's room in the castle. * Aired on June 28, 1968. Episode 96edit Mr. McFeely shows Rogers how to blow bubbles by using liquid detergent. He also gives out liquid detergent samples to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. Meanwhile, Daniel thinks that King Friday and Sara Saturday will marry. * Aired on July 1, 1968. Episode 97edit After Rogers tries on different shoes, Handyman Negri sees that communication with the Neighborhood of Make-Believe is intact. A dance teacher and her students also perform a few steps. * Aired on July 2, 1968. Episode 98edit Mr. Farnum and his daughter Cindy Farnum discuss stones and how they are cut and polished for jewelry. Then Mr. Anybody makes his first visit. He decides he'll be a stonesmith today. Mr. Anybody gives stones to several neighbors in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. King Friday selects a stone for mounting on rings. * Aired on July 3, 1968. Episode 99edit The Neighborhood of Make-Believe celebrates Scottish Day. * Aired on July 4, 1968. * This is the first episode to be aired on the Fourth of July, also known as Independence Day. Episode 100edit Rogers shows the comparison between two different scales: one to weigh groceries and one to weigh humans. Nurse Miller gives physicals to the neighbors. Lady Elaine refuses to cooperate, turning King Friday upside-down. * Aired on July 5, 1968. Episode 101edit Rogers demonstrates several types of different whistles. Mr. Anybody plays a whistle in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe and gives one to the Trolley. * Aired on July 8, 1968. Episode 102edit Rogers pretends to give aid to a sick person. Nurse Miller also gives a shot to Tadpole Frogg who is sick. * Aired on July 9, 1968. Episode 103edit Rogers talks of playing with toys and reads the poem of The Land of Counterpane by Robert Louis Stevenson. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Tadpole Frogg and Lady Aberlin pretend to roller skate. Lady Aberlin finds out that King Friday and Sara Saturday are in the R Room of the Castle. * Aired on July 10, 1968. Episode 104edit Rogers makes drums out of tin cans and listens to a real drummer. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Mr. Anybody anchors a neighborhood orchestra. * Aired on July 11, 1968. Episode 105edit Rogers demonstrates how the xylophone works. John Costa, who is on the accordion, joins Rogers on several song duets. The Neighborhood of Make-Believe orchestra holds a concert for King Friday and Sara Saturday. * Aired on July 12, 1968. Episode 106edit Rogers discusses fairy tales. He reads Little Red Riding Hood and explains what parkas are. Mr. McFeely shows a parka his children sent him for his upcoming birthday. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Lady Aberlin and Daniel play peek-a-boo, which involves some other neighbors. As a kind act, Lady Aberlin gives hoods to several neighbors. * Aired on July 15, 1968. Episode 107edit Rogers is weaving a basket for Mr. McFeely's birthday. Bernie Jessol, Lowell Meek, and Akeba Blazia also perform gymnastics at the Castle. * Aired on July 16, 1968. Episode 108edit Rogers brings in a mother turtle and a baby turtle. Miss Emilie shares a book about animals. She also shares with Corny and Henrietta what gifts they will give for Mr. McFeely's birthday. * Aired on July 17, 1968. Episode 109edit Jan Zandhuis presents a small glass bicycle to Rogers that he made for Mr. McFeely's birthday. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Daniel has a gift for Mr. McFeely, but accidentally he breaks it. * Aired on July 18, 1968. Episode 110edit Rogers' television house is the site of Mr. McFeely's birthday party. King Friday and sara Saturday offer a gift. * Aired on July 19, 1968. Episode 111edit Rogers discusses how a piano works and then shows a film on how people make pianos. Van Cliburn plays piano at the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. * Aired on July 22, 1968. Episode 112edit Rogers shows how to express your anger on the drums. Dr. Marchl tells Lady Elaine Fairchilde the difference between reality and dreams. * Aired on July 23, 1968. Episode 113edit Lady Elaine has trouble sleeping in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. * Aired on July 24, 1968. Episode 114edit Lady Elaine wants to turn King Friday upside-down with her Boomerang, but it backfires and the whole Neighborhood turns upside-down. * Aired on July 25, 1968. Episode 115edit Rogers pretends to ride a camel through the sand, while Donkey Hodie is bothered by sand blowing from Lady Elaine's sandbox. * Aired on July 26, 1968. Episode 116edit Lady Aberlin and Handyman Negri don a horse costume in which they dance for King Friday and Sara Saturday. * Aired on July 29, 1968. Episode 117edit Rogers shows how a foot measurer works. The Neighborhood of Make-Believe begins preparations for a fair. * Aired on July 30, 1968. Episode 118edit Rogers displays an assortment of Native American clothing and witnesses Native American dancers. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Lady Elaine Fairchilde wants to be a cowgirl for the fair. Both King Friday and Daniel Tiger demonstrate activities at their booths. * Aired on July 31, 1968. Episode 119edit Officer Clemmons arrives to show what a badge represents. He then issues a permit for the Neighborhood of Make-Believe street fair. * Aired on August 1, 1968. Episode 120edit It's raining in the neighborhood, so Rogers brings in his umbrella. The Neighborhood of Make-Believe appears sad because the rain there is threatening to spoil the street fair. * Aired on August 2, 1968. Episode 121edit Rogers, Chef Brockett, and Mr. McFeely decorate doughnuts. Joey Hollingsworth returns to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe and shares with Chef Brockett a magic recipe for peanut butter cookies. * Aired on August 5, 1968. Episode 122edit Rogers shows how to use a pair of flippers and an inner tube for scuba. A scuba diver discusses the equipment that she uses. In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Joey Hollingsworth and Daniel Tiger sail a boat in the Froggs' pond. * Aired on August 6, 1968. Episode 123edit Rogers brings in light bulbs. Scientist Alder has flashlights and the batteries that make them work. X anticipates his gift from Joey Hollingsworth. * Aired on August 7, 1968. Episode 124edit Rogers talks about all sorts of sports that are played with a ball (such as football, soccer and baseball). In the Neighborhood of Make-Believe, Joey Hollingsworth performs a dance with a magic ball. * Aired on August 8, 1968. Episode 125edit Rogers sets up a punching bag, explaining how some people punch a bag when they are angry, saying that rules must be followed in boxing. The Neighborhood of Make-Believe has a surprise for Joey Hollingsworth. * Aired on August 9, 1968. Episode 126edit Rogers discusses the difference between a rooster and a hen. He also makes a chicken marionette. * Aired on August 12, 1968. Episode 127edit Lady Aberlin draws portraits of Corny and Daniel for a book for Sara Saturday, who is going away for a while. * Aired on August 13, 1968. Episode 128edit Rogers explains the meaning of the word "disappear," which isn't always literal. The Neighborhood of Make-Believe bids goodbye to Sara Saturday, but she and King Friday declare that she will return. * Aired on August 14, 1968. Episode 129edit Robert Troll makes his first visit to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe because he wants to see Sara Saturday in Westwood. However, he must wait a day for Westwood's wise women. * Aired on August 15, 1968. * Robert Troll is introduced in this episode. Episode 130 (season finale)edit In the season finale, Robert Troll is still appreciative. Fortunately he meets Gloria Onque, one of Sara Saturday's wise women. She is about to meet with King Friday. * Aired on August 16, 1968. * This is the last appearance of the show to be broadcast in black and white. * This is the only season to be aired in this way, and is also the only season with more than a hundred episodes in a single year. Trivia This is the first season, in which the first design of the models, and the first design of the Mister Rogers' television house that has white walls and gray wooden panels. Notes * The Sets of Season 1 Built in August 1967 * Recording on September 1967 to March 1968 Category:Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Seasons